Calm the Storm
by Mortified
Summary: When Jacob left, Leah gave up. She stopped being angry, stopped directing her anger at the pack. But she fell into the background and began to just exist. By the time the pack realizes something is seriously wrong, will they be too late to bring her spark back? JacobxLeah, no Renesmee imprint
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Jacob left, Leah gave up. She stopped being angry, stopped directing her anger at the pack. But she fell into the background and began to just exist. By the time the pack realizes something is seriously wrong, will they be too late to bring her spark back? JacobxLeah, no Renesmee imprint

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga. I am not intent on sticking to every detail. I plan to make this story my own. The story is rated M for language and sexual content. Will contain a lot of wolf pack tendencies. Don't expect a lot of Bella or the Vampires…I think Leah deserves a little attention!

 **Calm the Storm- Chapter 1**

Numb. Leah felt very numb. That's how she had felt for the past year since Jacob left; her True Alpha. She just went through the motions of pack life now. She still took her patrol shift with whomever she was assigned to, but she didn't seem to have the energy to argue or insult any of her pack mates. She only spoke when spoken to, preferring to spend any free time she had now alone.

Often, that time was spent thinking of Jacob. Just before he left, right before the leach married the leach lover, she had finally looked Jacob dead in the eyes (which she now realized had been the first time she even bothered doing so) to tell him that girl wasn't worth it, all the pain he was feeling, to let him know he deserved way better…. then _it_ happened. The damn thing she swore she would never let happen happened to her. She had imprinted.

When Leah had shifted for the first time, she had felt a distinctly strong attachment to Jake, something she had shrugged off after finding out that he was meant to be the true leader of the pack, but after the moment she confronted him, she now knew it was because he was meant for her. It took a while for her to come to turn to terms with the imprint, but by the time she did, he was long gone.

No one had heard from him. The only hope she held onto was that the pack could still 'feel' him, that they could still feel the connection of their pack mate when they were in their wolf form. His mind had changed, though. In the first weeks after he had left, everyone had begged and pleaded for him to return, telling him that they could work this out, make it better. No one ever heard a response, just felt a constant thrum of red hot anger. Leah had even considered at one point telling him about the imprint, but the caring side of her, the one she denied often, couldn't possibly try and make him feel guilty about leaving her. So they waited, and they hoped, still feeling the constant hum of Jacob's shifter mind, but no sign of the human Jacob. And as time went on, Leah became numb. More and more numb.

* * *

"Hey, have you noticed anything off about Leah?" Quil asked the pack, minus Leah and Seth who were on patrol, as they ate some delicious food Emily made. They sat at a large table in a house on the edge of the reservation that they had deemed "the Den". Not long after Jacob left, the elders had decided that a communal house for the pack would help develop closer bonds within the pack, hopefully avoiding another "Jacob situation".

Paul snorted. "You mean besides actually being tolerable?" "She's just been really quite," Quil added, "Too quiet. I almost miss her insults, at least she was a little more 'there'." Around him the pack stopped eating and stared at the table.

"Well what do you expect," Sam said solemnly. "This is what happens when your Imprint is gone." "I can't believe Jake," Embry said. "He HAS to know what this is doing to her-" "Unless he doesn't know," Jared interrupted quietly. The pack all looked at him in surprise. "You don't think…." "No, no way!" "Whatever Jared."

"Seriously, guys. When do you think she would tell him? She's not exactly lovey-dovey kind….At least I don't think she is."

Just then Seth burst through the door, Leah hanging from his arms. "Help! Someone help!" Sam jumped up. "What happened," Sam demanded. "She just collapsed," Seth said quickly. "She had mentioned having a headache, but she was quiet like usual so I didn… I I didn't know!" He glanced in distress at his sister.

"Paul! Go get Sue. Quickly. Brady and Collin, head out on patrol in Leah and Seth's places. Quil, help me get her to a couch. Embry, Jared, I need a bottle of water, a wet wash cloth, and some blankets. GO."

Seth rung his now empty hands together. 'It's the imprint. It HAS to be,' he thought. He hadn't told the guys, but each time she and he were out on patrol, they would both spend a few minutes feeding Jacob images of the pack missing him, needing him to come back. They would plead and plead, then give up when they heard no response. After this time, though, Leah just suddenly lost consciousness.

'Please be okay Sis.'

Had the pack been in their wolf forms, they would've known they had all thought this at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Calm the Storm- Chapter 2**

' _…_ _.ke…..Jacob…._ Jake! Come on man! Dude, please answer! It's Leah! We….we don't think she has much time!'

Shaking his large, russet head, Jacob tried to clear the red fog from his mind. _Leah…..Who's that? Hmmm…_

Rubbing his aching head against the ground, Jacob tried his hardest to take a control of his wolf.

'Jacob! Jake! _Please Jake!_ Please come save Leah!,' Seth screamed into Jacob's mind. He tried to force the images of the last few hours into Jacob's head:

Leah passing out.

Sue coming to her aid after Sam sent Paul to get her.

"It's the imprint. Her body can't take it anymore. She's dieing," Sue had sobbed.

'JAKE! PLEASE COME SAVE LEAH! I'M BEGGING YOU!' Seth cried one last time.

 _Leah…..Leah…..that name….it sounds important…I think…..I think I'm starting to remember….._

And then…..the floodgates opened. And it all came rushing back.

He had run. He had run after _she_ chose the leech over him. He had given her EVERYTHING and she fucking left. And he ran. He ran and ran and ran. He didn't think, he just ran, listening to the sounds of his massive paws smacking the ground. The pack had pleaded and pleaded, but he kept running, his animal mind slowly taking over. He had let it, hoping to have some relief from this pain he had felt. And he forgot. He forgot EVERYTHING. Who he was, where he was from, who he had once cared about.

Leah. _OH MY GOD. LEAH._

The imprint! The fucking imprint! Leah had fucking imprinted on HIM! And he had just ignored all of her begging and pleading, all the clues and hints the pack had passed his way to try and get him to come back. She was dieing…and it was all his fault.

'Seth. It's me bud…..Fuck…I'm sorry. Give me a couple hours. I'm coming home.'

'JAKE! Oh my god Jake! Thank God. Thank you thank you thank you,' Seth cried in relief. 'Hurry. Please hurry. I've already lost Dad…..I can't….I can't lose Leah too..'

'I'm coming man. Where is she?' Seth sent him images of The Den, and directions of the approximate location. 'It's where we all live now, Jake. Together, like a real pack should…..We've been just missing you.'

'I'm…..look, I don't think sorry is really going to cut it, but I really am. I'm on my way. I'll see you all soon. Tell Leah to hold on.'

* * *

It took Jacob about three hours to reach The Den. Shifting on the fly, he threw on a pair of pants he saw resting on the front porch railing….They were a little tight; he had grown over the time he was away, and despite rarely eating, he had gained many pounds of addition muscle.

Pushing the front door open, he stopped for a moment, taking in the scene before him. The pack sat on an area rug in the room, all touching slightly with whomever was next to them, most with their heads in their hands, some holding their imprints. Seth had his arms wrapped around his mother's shoulders from behind as she kneeled, sobbing, holding her daughter's limp, lifeless hand.

And then his eyes shifted to Leah.

She was so pale, not moving. He noticed….she wasn't breathing.

He slowly stalked forward, in disbelief, before he kneeled by her side, after Seth pulled Sue back.

With his right hand, he grabbed her right, and cupped her cheek with his left hand. He sat there for a moment, as tears collected in his eyes, he became _angry._

"God dammit Leah!" He rasped, his voice hoarse with emotion and so many months of disuse. "Why didn't you tell me! I would've come back! I would've!"

"Are you sure about that Jake?" Sam said, voice soft and slightly accusing.

Jacob's eyes shift to a deep gold color as he slowly turned to a man he once called Alpha. He spoke, voice now deep and gruff, "Yes. For her, for the woman who has imprinted on me, yes. I would move heaven and earth for My Mate."

"And us?" Quil asked from his position on the carpet.

He turned his head slowly towards him, eyes still gold, as he looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes. For My Pack, I would." His eyes slowly shift to their normal color, his expression becoming sad and unsure. "Guys…I'm sorry….I just…I couldn't _handle_ any of this…..I lost control of myself…..and now…." He looked back at Leah.

"It's all my damn fault," he sobbed.

He leaned his head down next to Leah's ear, squeezing her hand one last time.

"Leah…I'm so sorry…..I'm so fucking sorry," he sobbed. "I never knew! I never should've left! You deserved better, and I did _this_ to you! My Mate…I'm so sorry."

And then….She took a breath.


End file.
